The invention relates to heterocyclylamide-substituted imidazoles and methods for their preparation, their use for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases as well as their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, in particular for use as antiviral agents, especially against cytomegaloviruses.
WO 99/23091 describes aromatic heterocyclic compounds as anti-inflammatory agents which, inter alia, may also be suitable for the treatment of viral infections.
Structurally different agents having antiviral activity are available on the market; however, the therapies currently available with ganciclovir, valganciclovir, foscarnet and cidofovir are associated with severe side effects, for example nephrotoxicity, neutropenia or thrombocytopenia. In addition, it is always possible for resistance to develop. Novel agents for an effective therapy are therefore desirable.